Breakin' up is Hard to Doom
Breakin' Up is Hard to Doom is the seventy-second episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Queen Merla sits on the throne, mulling recent events. Prince Lotor enters, and thanks her for rescuing him from his father, King Zarkon. Lotor proposes to hook up with Merla. She talks about their brief engagement. Merla asks if Lotor had become good, and the prince says he will prove it by helping Voltron. Lotor leaves, taking Commander Cossack with him. The Voltron Force deploy in their lions and head for Planet Doom. As they approach Doom, something attacks Blue Lion, and then the other lions. A rock strikes Green Lion, which crashes into Red Lion. Zarkon contacts them, telling them to turn back. Coran demands the king release his slaves, but Zarkon refuses. Allura talks about the people Zarkon enslaved, mentioning the attack on Arus over a year before. The Doom forces attack the lions, and they assemble into Voltron The Voltron Force see Lotor's ship. The prince tells them he wants them to keep going. As Voltron continues to Doom, Lotor tells the Force he is trying to help them, and warns them to turn back. Voltron is caught in a force field. Lotor tells them to activate positrons, and they do. Voltron escapes. Lotor tells them he is repaying them for rescuing him (which was a repayment for his rescue of them and Merla's rescue of them) Voltron approaches a fire vortex and approaches a planet, with Lotor and Merla accompanying them. Haggar appears in her coffin ship, and releases a cat-like Robeast. Voltron fires stingray missiles and eye beams. The Robeast catches Green Lion, and Blue Lion deploys a lion torch. The Robeast then electrocutes Voltron. Merla's starcutter attacks the Robeast. Landing on the surface, Voltron continues the fight. it forms the blazing sword, and destroys the Robeast. Haggar lands on the surface. Voltron approaches a platoon of tanks, and they fire on the mighty robot. Voltron makes short work of the tanks. Suddenly, some of the Doom soldiers show slaves being held hostage. Merla's starcutter lands, and Lotor throws his sword at one of the slave. The slave explodes, revealing itself as a robot. The robots fire on Voltron, as if they could somehow harm it. Voltron approaches Castle Doom, and attacks. The castle counterattacks with cobra balsters. Soon, the castle is blasted into ruins. The Voltron Force disembarks. Lotor blasts a few of the robots, and offers to lead the way. Lotor proposes to Allura, and she says no. Lotor leads them down a hallway, and they reach a ruined throne room. They approach Zarkon, demanding his surrender. he then presses a button on the throne, which encases the Voltron Force in a glass capsule. A device with tentacles appear. The king explains that it is a tentacle bomb, and they will see the explosion up close and personal. Lotor then tells the Voltron Force that they made a mistake. "Zarkon" lifts up his head, and reveals himself to be Cossack. The throne then lifts up. Pidge uses an explosive to blow a hole in the glass, and he and the others escape. Merla confronts Lotor, and he says it is impossible to be good. The Voltron Force run and they take cover just as the tentacle bomb explodes. But it seems that there is a much bigger bomb set to go off- the planet itself. Keith sees Lotor and confronts him in a one-on-one sword duel. Merla walks away as the two engage in a sword fight. Keith later gets into Black Lion and escapes with the others, although Lotor also escapes. The planet cracks up and explodes. Zarkon speaks to the Voltron Force, gloating about how his renegade son tricked them. Keith angrily declares that they will continue to fight Zarkon to the very end. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *Zarkon *Lotor *Haggar *Commander Cossack Others *Queen Merla Quotes "Let's see, you're looking for a heart, a brain, and Kansas." "Zarkon" greets the Voltron Force as they enter his throne room. ***** "No chance, Zarkon! You're a legend in your own mind. So let me clue you in, two-bit tyrants with fancy titles are a dime a dozen, but there's only one Voltron: Defender of the Universe!" Keith, delivering the last line of the lion series. Notes and Goofs *Lion series finale, and as such, the last appearance of all characters. *Keith is shown entering Green Lion. *It was fitting that the last Robeast of the series had a feline appearance. *This plot must have taken months to prepare. Rigging a planet near Doom to explode, setting up a trap to divert Voltron, and possibly other ships, to the fake planet. and it would be very expensive. A planet on which humans can breathe unaided, even if it is barren and desolate, must be worth a few quintillion dollars. *The footage of Fake Doom exploding is the same footage used in the Golion episode "Goodbye, Earth" *Keith delivers the first line, and last line, of the lion series. References Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes